


Early Morning Business Should Be Illegal

by Mizuphae



Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd-centric, Jason: kick his ass bby i got yo flower, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, Tim is too tired for this shit, Tim yells at the phone, it's like real early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizuphae/pseuds/Mizuphae
Summary: Jason raised his eyebrows at Tim.What’s going on?Tim raised his right eyebrow back at him.Asshole from HR, again.Jason made a face.That sucks. Kick their ass, baby.Tim raised both of his eyebrows this time.You know I will.Goddamn it, Jason loved that man.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Early Morning Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946197
Comments: 30
Kudos: 387





	Early Morning Business Should Be Illegal

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tsuki, robinlikeitshot, and ThatOneRandomPerson for betaing!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Damn it. Tim’s disappeared. _Again._

Jason just woke up, so he didn’t _actually_ know that Tim is gone, since he hasn’t opened his eyes yet, but the warm pressure usually pressed onto his back was no longer there, and Tim’s really cold (like, Mr. Freeze-level cold) feet weren’t curled around Jason’s ankles. Jason blearily opened his eyes to see the alarm clock blink 2:43 AM at him.

Okay, well, first order of business, fuck _that_. He raised a middle finger at the red digital numbers, because if there was one life motto Jason could supply everyone, it would be that you should always wake up with at least a little bit of spite. It makes getting through the day a whole lot easier.

Yes. Take that advice from a _clearly_ properly functioning adult who may or may not solve his problems by shooting at them.

Jason dragged a hand through his mess of hair, which honestly looked like it belonged on a tree as a bird’s nest rather than an actual _thing_ that should belong on someone’s head. But, it’s almost fucking three in the fucking morning. It’s early. He’s tired. You’re tired. The goddamn entire Earth is tired. Tim is probably tired, but he’s most likely working, anyway. 

Pushing the covers aside, Jason stumbled to his feet, walking towards the warm yellow light peeking through the gaps of the door that led to the living room where Jason just _knew_ Tim was still working.

As he crept forward, he heard Tim’s voice with that unmistakable tone of absolute impending doom speaking into a phone. Jason closed the bedroom door quietly.

“Baby bird? Why are you awake—”

“—Listen, Helen. I don’t need these excuses. I just need to get this done.” 

Jason froze as Tim’s death glare transferred from his phone to him. He felt his balls shrivel up as his soul was cut into tiny, itty-bitty pieces. Yeah, Tim was fucking terrifying, especially when he was forcing himself to be _polite_.

Jason raised his eyebrows at Tim. _What’s going on?_

Tim raised his right eyebrow back at him. _Asshole from HR, again._

Jason made a face. _That sucks. Kick their ass, baby._

Tim raised both of his eyebrows this time. _You know I will._

Goddamn it, Jason loved that man.

There was some talking from the other side of the line that made Tim turn back to his laptop. “Helen. I don’t know how to tell you this, any other way: You are not correct. Peter completed and sent these reports to you exactly two weeks and seven hours ago.”

There were more words that Jason couldn’t hear, even as he walked closer, that made Tim mute his side of the phone, balk, and whisper-yell, “ _What the fuck do you mean, ‘who is Peter?’_ ”

Jason snorted as Tim took a deep breath before unmuting himself. He could literally see him attempting to restrain himself from putting on his Red Robin uniform and attacking whoever the hell was on the phone.

“Well, Helen,” Tim sucked in a breath. “Just like earlier, I do not know how to tell you this, but Peter has been your intern. Since December. It is now _September_.”

Helen yelled something that made Tim smile a frigid and violent smile. Jason wasn’t even part of this, but he wanted to pee his pants from the collateral damage. Honestly, Tim’s commanding power is pretty hot. But only when it’s not directed towards Jason, of course.

“Helen.” Every time Tim said her name, it sounded more and more like an insult. “You have had your computer looked at by IT last week. And you—” 

She must have interrupted him (piece of advice: never _ever_ do that) because Tim abruptly stopped and squeezed his eyes shut in a rage. Jason watched as he exhaled deeply to calm himself. He reached over to rest his hand on Tim’s. Their eyes met and Tim smiled back at him before his face relit with determination.

He cleared his throat. “Please be quiet for a moment, Helen, so that I can tell you exactly what is going on. You have had it checked—” Tim clicked into a file on his computer “—exactly eighteen times since this year’s January. _It is September_ ,” he reiterated.

Jason silently mouthed an amused ' _damn_ '. He felt bad for the Tech Support branch.

Scooping up a battered but well-loved paperback from the coffee table, Jason heavily dropped himself onto the nearby couch to keep Tim company as he basically destroyed Helen’s life and everything she stood for.

“Helen,” Tim spat. “I am giving you one more week. If you prove to be unable to complete the simple requirements of your job, I’m afraid Wayne Enterprises will have to let you go.”

Jason flicked to the page he had left off on, yesterday before patrol.

Incomprehensible screeching from Helen again. 

“Please pay attention when I say this.” His voice was frosty. “You will either get this done or face termination. Have a _splendid_ night.”

Tim abruptly hung up the phone, growling to himself about the idiocy of certain people. He opened his laptop up and began to type furiously while muttering “Fuck you, Helen.”

Jason grinned as he replaced the bookmark and set it back down on the table. He didn’t read more than a paragraph, but honestly, Tim was much more captivating. 

“What are you doing, babe?”

Tim merely grunted in response.

Quietly getting up and walking over, Jason gently yanked the laptop out of Tim’s hands before shutting and putting it on the coffee table, next to the abandoned book and phone.

“Baby bird,” Jason said as softly. “You patrolled earlier. You must be tired. How long did you sleep? Did you even sleep at all?”

Tim huffed as he blew the hair that had escaped his bun, out of his face. Jason quickly moved towards him to tuck his hair behind his ear. 

“Fucking Helen,” Tim grumbled, “is saying such utter bullshit. I would’ve fired her a long time ago, but her husband used to be a massive shareholder in the company.”

Jason raised an eyebrow. “Used to be?” 

“Yeah, he sold his shares when he went on a gambling spree.” Tim stood from his chair. “‘Scuse me, I need to put my mug away.”

He couldn’t help but frown. “You were drinking coffee at two in the morning?”

“Nah.” His short boyfriend waved his hand at him dismissively. “It was from earlier, and I needed it to give me strength to rip her into shreds.”

Jason hummed. “I wish you didn’t have to deal with this.”

Tim kept walking to the kitchen sink. “Someone has to.”

“Yeah, but.” Jason threw himself back onto the couch. “Bruce could help take on some of the load. It’s not like he’s still _‘dead’_ ”. Jason raised his hands to mime quotation marks despite knowing that Tim couldn’t see him through the wall of the kitchen.

Jason could hear the clinking as Tim rinsed his mug and placed it on the drying rack. 

He walked back to his chair and within Jason’s vision again, before giving him a weak, faltering smile, “You don’t think I’m capable?”

“No, no, no, no.” Jason furiously shook his head. “That’s absolutely _not_ what I mean. Anyone who has ever _met_ you knows that you can handle the worst workload. You’re amazing. I’m just worried about you getting burned out.”

“Look, someone’s gotta be the breadwinner to keep all of you guys—”

“—You, too,” Jason muttered but Tim ignored him and continued his ramble.

“—in your high-quality furry Halloween costumes and not homeless because Bruce decided he wanted a new Bat-whatever. _Again_.” 

Tim’s face scrunched up as he remembered a particularly horrible day in which he was confronted over a mysterious purchase worth several millions of dollars. He wasn’t _exactly_ sure what to say besides my-adoptive-family-handles-their-PTSD-by-punching-criminals-in-overly-expensive-animal-suits. So he’d kind of just shrugged and told the banker ‘Rich people, am I right?’ and left as quickly as he could so he could pretend that he didn’t hear her ask ‘Aren’t you part of the ‘rich people’ group?’

Tim grimaced before continuing, “For a billionaire, he makes really bad financial decisions. Any questions?”

Jason was a little confused because he doesn’t exactly know how this became a Q&A, but he went along with it. He raised his hand, feeling like a schoolkid beckoning their teacher. 

“Uh, yeah, can you stop calling our uniforms Halloween costumes?”

“Nope, I pay for ‘em, I get to call them whatever I want.”

Jason shrugged. "That’s fair."

“But, I’m not exactly in a furry costume,” Jason pointed out, wanting to clear his name. “Really, the only people who are still dressed as furries are B, Kate, Cass, and Stephanie.”

“Yes, because you are so much better, Mr. Puts-a-red-bucket-on-his-head-and-calls-it-a-day.”

“Hey!” He squawked, “You like my costume! I mean, uniform.”

Tim seemed to have decided to not comment on Jason’s slip-up, instead smiling softly at him. “Yeah. I do.”

“Uh.” Jason’s face turned beet red. “Thanks, baby bird. I like yours, too. I, um, also like the person in it.”

He always thought Tim was so cute whenever he was complimented, since you can literally see the panic of him trying to decide _what the fuck to do_ , right on his face. Whatever response Tim would’ve had was overwhelmed by his sleep deprivation as Tim attempted to stifle a yawn.

Jason gestured to his lap and Tim’s face melted back into that same sweet smile as he put down the phone he was arguing into like a badass earlier. After slowly walking over to the couch Jason was relaxing on, Tim curled up on Jason’s lap, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face into his chest. 

“Do you want me to take us back to our room?”

“No.” Tim’s voice was muffled and sleepy. “I’m comfy here.”

As he tilted his head back to rest against the couch, Jason couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face, almost of its own accord.

“Good night, baby bird.”

“Night, Jay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I can't promise anything, but I'd love some prompts about Tim and his mornings for this series (they don't need to be connected to this fic)!


End file.
